The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same, to a circuit board, and to an electronic instrument.
In a semiconductor device of the T-BGA (Tape-Ball Grid Array) format, in order to ensure planarity of external terminals (for example solder balls), a stiffener is attached to the substrate for reinforcement. To attach the stiffener, an expensive adhesive is required, and the stiffener itself is also expensive, and equipment for the attachment is also required. A resin-sealed semiconductor device is also known. According to this type of conventional semiconductor device, since the semiconductor chip is completely sealed by the mold resin, the heat dispersion is insufficient.